gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Water Everywhere
Water, Water Everywhere is the 14th episode of Gilligan's Island, and the 14th episode of the first season. It first aired January 2, 1965. Synopsis The Professor has built a pedal-powered water wheel for a breadfruit garden, but while Gilligan is pedaling it, he realizes that the garden isn't getting water. When he investigates, he discovers their freshwater spring has dried up, leaving the Castaways without water. Gilligan rushes to tell everyone, stopping Ginger in the middle of a shower and forgetting what he was trying to tell her, but remembering when the Skipper tries to wash the mud off him. The predicament leads to a serious rationing of fresh water. Everyone's personal water supplies are placed into a large community container, but when the Skipper suggests using a divining rod to find a fresh supply of water, the Professor scoffs at the idea until everyone discovers Mr. Howell is hoarding water in his personal ankle water flask. That night, as Gilligan is watching the community water container, both the girls and the Howells distract him to try and sneak water back, but they're both caught by the Skipper who learns Gilligan has created another divining rod. When the Skipper wants to see it, Gilligan jerks it away, puncturing the community water and leaving no water for anyone. The next morning, everyone is mad at him. The Professor and Skipper start digging a well in hopes of finding water and are so disgusted with him that they're no longer speaking to him. Meanwhile, the girls are creating a tarp to catch dew for water, and the Howells are attempting a rain dance. Feeling he's no longer appreciated, Gilligan decides to leave camp, but while writing his note, a frog jumps on to the table. Realizing it's wet, Gilligan follows it into the jungle and stumbles into an underground cave filled with water. Meanwhile, Mary Ann finds his note and tells the Skipper he's missing. During a search, he finds Gilligan's hat near the cave and falls in as well, quickly apologizing to him after finding him safe. Unable to see in the cave, they ask the Howells to toss them matches to light their way, but the Professor tries warning them about subterranean gases just before an explosion occurs, throwing the Skipper and Gilligan out of the cave and into a tree. At dinner, everyone celebrates over a mugful of nice fresh water, but Gilligan believes they should give credit to Froggy, his new best friend. Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale, Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as Professor Guest Cast * None Trivia * According to Surviving Gilligan's Island, Ginger's shower scene in this episode attracted the attention of every backstage crewman on the lot trying to get a look of her, but she surprised them by wearing a low cut bikini that suggested she was nude. * The Castaways freshwater dries up, but the Professor seems to have conveniently forgotten the waterfall flowing from somewhere in the island's interior. * The Skipper's shirt changes from black to grey in the scene with the well. Quotes * Ginger - "Would you be a doll and get me that towel over there on the bush?" Gilligan - "You mean this little towel?" Ginger - "Yeah, come on, bring it over. I won't bite you." Gilligan - "You promise you won't bite me?" Ginger - "I promise I won't bite you." Gilligan - "Ow! You bit me!" Ginger - "Yeah... Aren't I a tease?" ---- * (Approaching the shower he thinks has Ginger in it)" Skipper - "Here's for one of the loveliest persons on the island." Gilligan (emerging) - "Thanks, Skipper. My first corsage. Does that mean we're engaged?" ---- * Ginger - "I'm thirsty." Mary Ann - "I told you. Concentrate on your sewing. That'll take your mind off of it." Ginger - "That's what I did, but sewing reminded me of dresses and dresses reminded me of wool. Wool reminded me of sheep, and sheep reminded me of the mountains. The mountains reminded me of the desert, and the desert made me thirsty again." ---- * Ginger - "My goodness. This isn't water. It's my perfume, Mad Desire mixed with Flaming Passion." Mary Ann - "Great. I wonder what the men will do when they drink that." Ginger - "I don't know, but I'm dying to find out." ---- * Skipper - "Now, aren't you all ashamed of yourselves?" Mr. Howell - "I'm ashamed we got caught." ---- * Mr. Howell - "Good heavens! It's so dry, it's raining dirt!" ---- * The Professor - "I saw some shale rock formations where we could dig a well if we all pitch in and help." Mr. Howell - "Count me out. When I sink a well, I usually strike oil." Mrs. Howell - "Yes, some people have a green thumb. Thurston has an oily one." ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Ensemble Episodes Category:Island Episodes